


My Toxic Valentine

by ladypansy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big brother Shiro, M/M, Worried Keith, alcoholic lance, that's all so far - Freeform, the rest of the paladins will come in soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypansy/pseuds/ladypansy
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro are out at a club to celebrate Lance's 23rd birthday. Everything's playful and good until Lance suddenly wants to go home, and things kind of go downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for what I'm going to do to Lance.
> 
> ((that rhymed)) ignore me
> 
> I promise it will end well.
> 
> ladypansy.tumblr.com if you want to yell at me

“Shiro, what the hell were we thinking? Bringing an alcoholic to a club, with a bar, that serves alcohol. Are we crazy?” Keith had his elbows on the edge of the bar they were sitting at, hands gripping at his hair.

“Keith, relax. He said he’d be okay, and we’re limiting him. Besides, this is where he wanted to go for his birthday.” Shiro took a sip of his coke. He turned around on his stool, his back against the bar and elbows resting on the edge. “Do you see him out there? He looks like he’s having the time of his life!”

Keith and Shiro watch as Lance is dancing out on the floor, flirting with as many available people he can find.

“I guess you’re right. He does look like he’s having fun.” Keith looked on as Lance actually found someone who liked his moves. Lance smiled the biggest smile Keith has seen from him in ages, the kind of smile that made Keith laugh.

“Is something funny?” Shiro asked.

“No,” Keith shook his head, “just happy to see Lance is back to his old self.”

Shiro suddenly whipped his hand at Keith’s shoulder. “Look alive, he’s coming back.”

Keith looked to see Lance actually skipping towards them. He just turned 23. The guy was an adult and he’s skipping towards them. Keith thought that he would never understand him.

“Guys! Thanks for bringing me out here! I’m having so much fun.” Lance drank out of Shiro’s coke without asking and set it down in front of Keith.

Shiro laughed while claiming back his glass. “Yeah, I bet. We saw you with that girl on the dancefloor. You two looked pretty good.”

Lance groaned. “Don’t say that. You’re going to make me feel bad for ditching her.” Lance lowered himself and cupped a hand on the side of his mouth. He whispered, “She was kinda weird.  _ Hot _ , but weird.”

“Weird how?” Keith asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“We went off to the sides to you know, and when I was taking off her shirt,” Lance had the cringiest look on his face and leaned in further to them to whisper, “ _ I felt a third nipple _ .” He exaggerated a shudder.

Keith was confused on why a third nipple would make someone too weird for Lance, but he wasn’t going to question.

Lance stole Shiro’s coke for the last time as he downed it all in one go. “Ahhhhh…” Lance sighed. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back.” He shot Keith and Shiro finger guns and walked backward into the crowd. They watched him push the swinging door open and skip into the men’s room.

Shiro laughed. “Some things never change, huh?”

Keith smiled fondly. “I’m glad.”

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Keith glanced over at Shiro throughout their silence, noticing those same mannerisms he’s seen for years whenever Shiro has something on his mind.

“Something up?”

Shiro tilted his head and glared at the other man. “Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you’re going to confess your crush on Lance.”

Keith’s face instantly went red. “ _ What _ ?” He shrieked. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Shiro lifted his eyebrows. “C’mon. You don’t think I’d know when my little brother has a crush on someone?”

“I mean, yeah, I think you’d know because I would tell you. But what makes you think I have one on Lance?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The way you smile whenever you talk about him, how you want to take care of him, how you are worried about him 24/7.”

“I am not worried about him 24/7.” Keith barked.

Shiro shrugged. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. You have to sleep at some point.”

Keith hit his head down on the bar. “Oh my God.” Shiro just laughed.

“I’m just teasing you, kid. Don’t sound so mad at your big brother.”

Keith just rolled his eyes and checked his phone. He noticed the time was a little later than he thought it was. “Hey, shouldn’t Lance be back already? You think he’s okay? Should we check on him?”

“And there’s the worrying. Cool down, he’s coming back. I can see him and…” Shiro’s voice trailed off. “He doesn’t look too hot.”

Lance was actually jogging towards them. Keith noticed when he got close enough that his face looked pale like he had just seen a ghost. “Are you okay?” Keith asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

Lance shook his head like he was snapping back into reality or something. “Um, yeah, I’m fine. Listen, can we go now? I’m actually feeling kind of pooped, need some beauty sleep. You guys feel me, right?”

Something was definitely up with Lance, Keith just couldn’t put his finger on it. It had to have happened when he was in the bathroom.  _ What happened in there? _

Shiro spoke up. “Yeah, sure thing. I’m getting tuckered out, too.” He turned to Keith. “You ready, pal?”

Keith was focusing hard on Lance, switching his gaze to the bathroom now and again.

“Hey! Are you listening?” Lance blocked his view of the bathroom. He stepped so close that Keith’s nose was on his chest. Keith would never admit it, but Shiro saw a little blush in his cheeks.

Keith snapped back. “Uh, yeah, I’m ready. You guys go ahead, I’ll pay for the drinks.”

Lance frantically shook his hands. “No, no, no, let me do that, you guys go ahead!”

Both Shiro and Keith looked at him with a blank expression and a cocked eyebrow.

“Lance,” Shiro said, “it’s your birthday. Just let us pay.”

Lance pointed at Shiro. “Exactly, it’s  _ my  _ birthday,” he pointed to himself, “so  _ I  _ should pay.”

Before they could argue, Lance shoved them away from the bar and figured they had no choice but to wait outside for him.

\----

They got home within the hour. Shiro called it a night and headed straight for his room. Lance poured himself a glass of iced tea and took it to his room. Keith laid out on the living room couch and turned on the TV, turning the volume low enough so it wouldn’t bother Shiro, as it sits on his bedroom wall.

Two hours were wasted in flipping channels, scrolling through social media, and playing mobile games. Keith got up in between games to get snacks and a drink, settling for some cheese and crackers sided with iced tea. He only made it halfway back to the couch when he heard a slam come from Lance’s room.

Keith placed his plate and glass on the coffee table in front of the couch and walked to Lance’s bedroom door.

He knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again and followed with, “Lance?”

He couldn’t tell if Lance was either a) asleep and the noise he heard was imaginary, b) asleep and the noise just came from somewhere else, or c) ignoring him.

He feared for c) the most, and the muffled noises coming from the other side of the door wasn’t lessening that fear one bit.

He knocked again, hoping that the third time's the charm. “Lance, are you okay in there? I heard a noise.”

Keith could hear Lance take deep breaths, the squeaking of the mattress when he stood up, the footsteps coming towards the door and the unlocking of the door.

_ When did Lance get a lock on his door? _ Keith thought.

The door opened in front of him and he saw what looked like a very, very tired Lance, although the very, very tired man tried to play it cool.

“I’m cool, dude, I was sleeping. I didn’t hear anything. You must be imagining things, mullet head.”

Keith just narrowed his eyes at Lance. He couldn’t tell if the puffiness of his eyes were from sleeping or something else. He didn’t know what that something else was but it can’t be good.

“Right, sorry for waking you up.”

“And you should be.” Lance chuckled.

Keith felt better after that light-hearted laugh. He nodded his head at his roommate, “Night.”

“Good night~, idiot.” Lance closed the door behind him. Keith couldn’t see Lance, but he’s pretty sure that his friend belly flopped onto the bed. The cacophony of squeaks from the mattress was a little obvious to that.

  
Keith decided to call it a night. Well, you could hardly call it night when it was four in the morning. I am going to regret this, Keith’s last thought before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think is up with Lance????
> 
> ladypansy.tumblr.com if you want to yell at me


End file.
